Guardians Of Camp Half-Blood
by Lock Of Dreams
Summary: The guardians thought that Pitch was gone but they were wrong. They must recruit new guardians but they aren't spirit,they're demi-gods. Enter the story of a daughter of Apollo, a son of Hephaestus and a daughter of Poseidon. They have to join forces to stop Pitch Black and Kronos.
1. Manny'sInterviewsandFirstHuman Guardians

**Okay let's make two things clear, there will be only OC pairings.**

**I own most characters except Percy, Annebeth, Grover, Chiron or any of the gods.**

**Most of my OC's are 12-14 so yeah!**

**Also I'll be using the Book of Guardians, owned by CottonCandy1234**

**I don't own any songs except for the healing song**

Manny's Interviews and First Human Guardians

It was the weirdest dream I ever had, there was this man in his 20's. He wore a silver suit and I was sitting in a chair as black as my hair but without a hint of shimmering gold in it. He was staring directly at me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked, but I already knew the answer. A smile appeared on his face.

"So you don't know who I am, you tell stories about me all the time." I was a little confused but then I realized something.

"You're the Man in the moon? But you don't look it." He still held that smile on his face. He looked down at a clipboard with my name on it with all my information. Appearance, Blood type, Hobbies, you name it.

"Okay, so this is an interview, just answer a few questions for me." He spoke up, this seems awfully familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Victoria, what kind of Guardian would you want to be?" He asked. I was very confused now.

"What? I don't know what a Guardian is." I responded, he chuckled lightly.

"Of course you do, you tell stories about them all the time. You know, the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, Easter bunny, Jack Frost." He said, I now understood.

"Oh okay well I guess I would love to be a seasonal spirit. For example Summer, so many people don't like it but I do, I am the Daughter of Apollo after all. People don't see the hidden wonders of every season. Like every snowflake is like a fallen star, or that the leaves symbolize change when they are changing color in fall. Spring it holds new life every day. Most of all Summer, no one sees that it means freedom and Light. So I would be a Guardian of Summer, Freedom and Light." I explained, he had a bright smile on his face.

"Wow, that was better than your last response anyways, what weapons would you need?" He asked, I thought about it.

"Well even though I already have a bow and arrow but I'll still need one. It has to be made of an unbreakable material and I have to have unlimited arrows in my Quiver. I'll need a sword made of celestial Bronze too. But the most important is healing gel, I am a natural healer." I explained, he nodded in response.

"Great answers, I'll see you when you a spirit." He was a about to throw dream sand at me but I stopped him.

"Wait, I can't die. I still need to be at Camp Half-Blood and my dad wouldn't want me dead. He'd be pissed at you and banish you to hell." I said, he nodded and threw the dust on my face. I blacked out.

(North Pole, Jack P.O.V)

I was walking into the globe room where everyone was waiting. I saw North pacing. He looked at me and stopped.

"Okay, everyone is here what is it you need to tell us Manny?" He asked, soon the Moonlight shone on the ground and the crystal came up.

"Oh geez, he choosing another Guardian, hope it's not another Jack." I was highly offended but I ignored him. I stared at the crystal, it shone brightly soon it showed a girl, African-American and she had Raven black hair but with a hint of gold and silver and goldish-orange eyes like fire. She wore a tank top with denim shorts, she had a leather jacket over. She wore leather boots too. This girl really loves Leather. She had a bow in hand and a quiver full of arrows. She had a little knife in a belt. There was phoenix on her shoulder but it was flaming. Then an light skinned boy appeared with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing all leather also holding a wrench. Lastly, a girl with pale skin appeared with sea-foam green hair and Blue eyes, she wore a white tank top and a long wavy skirt with some gladiator sandals. She was holding what looked like a trident. Soon enough the crystal went back in its place and we all stared I awe. Tooth was the first to recover.

"I've never seen those kids before and they look younger than Jack. Are you sure they're Spirits that exist?" She asked Manny but he didn't respond. Bunny got angry and tapped his foot 5 times and yelled emergency. Soon we all fell through a silver tunnel and into the office of Manny. He was sitting there looking over papers.

"Manny, why did you choose three kids that aren't even Jack's age. You know what they could do, on top of it they're spirits!" Bunny was yelling, Manny was chuckled.

"I never said they we're spirits but they are like you guys in a way." He said, wait did he say they aren't spirits?

"They're mortals? That's not possible! That's against the rules of the book of Guardians!" Bunny yelled, I was surprised as well.

"No it's not, there is no rule stating that there is not allowed a human Guardian. And they are half human and half god. Demi-gods!" Manny explained, I've never met a demi-god before and what is a Demi-god?

"What the bloody hell is a demi-god?" Bunny asked, oddly everyone is silent.

"A demi-god is a child with a parent as a greek god and one human. The girl with raven black hair is named Victoria, Daughter of Apollo. The boy is Spencer, Son of Hephaestus. Lastly Tamea, Daughter of Poseidon. You have to go to new York more specifically the long island sound. Now go! Don't forget to tell Chiron that I sent you!" He snapped his fingers and we fell through a magic portal that led to the woods. We looked at around at our surroundings.

"We should split up we'll find the camp first and then if we do, send a search party for the rest." North explained, we split up and started looking for the entrance, after a while I felt like I was being watched. I looked around just to make sure but I didn't check the trees. I felt air come past me, I froze to see an arrow close to my face. I turned to see the girl with the bow and arrow and gold eyes. She took another arrow and tried to shoot me but I dodged it. She shot arrows every second so I thought of flying. Once I took of the fire phoenix knocked me down, I felt a searing pain in my side and I fell to the ground. I howled in pain but she ignored it. She stood in front of me pulling out her knife from her belt. She cut my cheek and blood started to drip down. She touched the blood on her knife and tasted it. That was disgusting, she had a smirk on her face. She looked at me and had an evil glint in her eyes.

"You're not human, so you must be a monster, maybe a yuki-onna? No, there always girls but maybe you're the ugliest one of them all." She held that smirk, I was highly offended by this, I'm not a girl! She raised her knife ready to kill me but was stopped by a yell. The source of that yell was North, Tooth and Bunny were there. They surrounded her but she didn't hesitate at her next move. She lifted me up and held the knife to my neck. I felt the metal cut my skin a little. I saw them exchange glances, they put down their weapons.

"Look I don't know who or what you people are but you better start explaining or not even my dad can stop me from killing him." She spoke up, she made the grip on me tighter. I winced at the pain, she noticed this but didn't care.

"We're here looking for camp Half-blood, apparently we need to talk to a man named Chiron." Tooth explained, I felt the grip on my neck loosen a little. Tooth continued.

"We need to talk to him about a quest we have for a few campers." She said, soon Victoria let go and put the knife back in her belt. She started picking up her arrows and putting them back in her quiver. Once she was done she looked at me like I was prey and started walking. Along the way she started to take out a bow, she was at ready position to shoot. She stopped dead in her tracks, we heard a roar and took out our weapons.

"Head to the camp, follow Solem." She said, I was confused.

"Who is Solem?" I asked, soon the fire phoenix that burned my side was infront of us. Oh, now I get it. We did what we were told and followed him. I turned to see Victoria fighting a weird half Tiger, half horse thing. She shot it in the eye and then stabbed it with a knife. It was shaking but then it stopped. We soon found our way to the camp and went inside. There were campers everywhere, some practicing archery, some sword fighting. We went to what they called the big house. Once we were inside we saw a man with brown hair and a beard. He looked at us and a smile appeared on his face.

"Ah so you must be the Guardians that Manny sent." He said, he walked over to us but he had no legs, only the rest of a horse was there. We were shocked at this, but we shouldn't be surprised there were a bunch of monsters here. After a while of explanation and just chatting, Victoria cam through the door holding something covered in cloth. She had some blood on her hands, and a scratch on her cheek.

"Chiron I have something that you have to see, there was a new Chimera half tiger, half horse. I brought the head and tail." She said with a triumphant smile on her face. Chiron chuckled and went over to her.

"For a 13 year-old you already our best hunter and archer. Even our best singer, I still can't believe you accomplish that within a year. I need you to bring Jack to the Infirmary he seems to have a few injuries." She had a smirk on her face, and looked at me.

"Yeah me and Solem made those, but he's lucky I would've have done more damage or he would've been dead." She chuckled darkly afterwards and gestured me to follow her. I was now frightened at what she might do, we walked into the infirmary where I saw a few other kids laying on the cots. I sat in an empty cot while she got the first-aid kit. Someone burst in holding someone over the arm, Victoria looked over at the teen that was badly injured.

"Victoria, Jimmy was injured in a fight with Chris." She sighed and went over to his cot. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then when she opened them her eyes were burning like fire, she started to glow like a sun. She started to sing a song that was making her grow brighter and the kid's wounds were healing.

_Flames of warmth cast away pain_

_Voices of the angels sooth the sorrow_

_Heal this child that must gain_

_The power of the sun's light_

Once she was done all the wounds were gone and so were mine. She stopped glowing and her eyes were back to its normal goldish-orange color. She started to wobble a little and sat down.

"You okay?" I asked, she nodded her head in response, after a couple of minutes she was fine. The boy from earlier was awake.

"Jimmy why the hell did you pick a fight with a guy two years older than you with peanuts for brains?" Victoria asked she looked at him with a serious look.

"He took my wrench and I wanted it back, it's not my fault he stole my property." He exclaimed. She sighed and walked out, I followed. She walked over to a guy with blonde hair. He was like 15 or something. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"Yo, dumb-shit give me the wrench." She spat, she held out a hand. He looked pissed, he knelt down and looked her straight in the eye.

"Look kid I ain't got time for you so scram before I pound you into the ground." He said, she stood her ground. I tried to grab her wrist but she shook it off.

"Great he's dumber than I thought. Look I'll make it simple. Give me wrench or get burned by 13 year-old." She said in a loud voice, people started to crowd around us.

"Victoria, we need to go now." I took her shoulder but quickly let go, she was heating up literally. The blonde boy looked at me and had a smug look on his face.

"Come on Victoria, your boyfriend is trying to save you!" He laughed, then she snapped. She soon had bright firey eyes, she was really on fire. She started walking towards him, every step she took she burned the ground underneath. He soon stopped laughing once he noticed what was going on. He started to step back but it was no use. Victoria made a sword of fire and started swinging it at him. She kept missing which made her more angry, soon she made a rope and tied him up. Once it touched his skin he started howling in pain. He fell on the floor, she took the wrench from him and untied him. She formed a dagger in her hands, she had a sickening murderous grin on her face. She was about to stab him but she started screaming in pain. She held her head in agony, the flames burned out and she was back to normal but still in pain. While she was down that blonde idiot tried to knock her out with a rock he found, I quickly grabbed my staff and froze him. Everyone stared at me in awe, soon we all turned our attention to Victoria who stopped crying. Some kids came out of the crowd and stood around her.

"Crap not again. This is the second time. Namchau, Lizzy bring her to the Apollo cabin." A boy with brown hair said, twin girls with black hair stood up and grabbed Victoria, carrying her to a cabin that was shimmering gold. I turned to the others who looked at me. There was a another boy who was African-American, a boy who had tanned skin and black hair, a girl with short black hair and freckles, another girl with short black hair, there was the other girl who was supposed to be a guardian and the boy too.

"You're Tamea and Spencer right?" They looked shocked that I knew their names but nodded in response. I looked at the others who looked confused.

"Who are you guys?" I pointed at them.

"I'm Daniel: son of Hermes too and this is Jaebets: son of Demeter." The tanned boy said, I turned the two black haired girls. The one with freckles and glasses sighed.

"I'm Rosetta: Daughter of Athena, this is Maddie: Daughter of Apollo and the twins are Lizzy and Namchau. One is in the Hermes cabin and the other in the Artemis cabin. Jimmy is in the infirmary right now but he's a son of Hephaestus like Spencer and Tamea is in Poseidon cabin." She explained, I looked at Maddie with curiosty.

"Can Maddie do the same thing as Victoria?" I asked, Maddie shook her head.

"Victoria is special, the first time she did was before she was claimed by Apollo. She almost destroyed part of the forest. After she was claimed that's when Solem came out of nowhere." She explained, we headed to the big house to find the others. They were still in Chiron's office. They all turned to see me and the kids.

"Children what's wrong?" Chiron asked, I had a frown on my face. Daniel stood in front to speak.

"Well because of Chris she flamed up again and burned out." He replied, we all nodded. We all headed to the Apollo cabin, when we were inside we saw the saw the freaking out and the other Apollo kids trying to stay calm. Victoria was floating above her bed covered in black sand it had a carving of a scythe in her bed. I knew exactly what that sand was. I told sandy to use his dream sand but it didn't work, I tried to freeze it but that didn't work either. We were powerless, but I think Rosetta had an idea.

"Wait, what if we ask Clovis from the Hypnos cabin he can combine his power with the Sandman." She suggested, Maddie went to get Clovis while we stayed here to watch Victoria. She started to talk in her sleep a little.

( Victoria P.O.V, DREAM WORLD )

_I was running from this man in black, he reminded me of the nightmare king from in my stories. I turned to see all different kinds of monsters I've encountered. I kept running. The scenery changed to mount Olympus, I ran to the top to find my father there. I ran to him asking him to help me but he didn't respond._

"_Father, Father! Help me! I can't fight them on my own!" He started to laugh and changed into Kronos. I backed away from him but my exit was blocked by the man in black._

"_Who are you?! Where am I?!" I yelled, the scenery changed to the underworld. I was angry now, I took out my bow and arrow, somehow I set it on fire and shot it at him. It phased through him and disappeared._

"_I'm not afraid of you, I know that this is fake now!" I yelled, I pulled out another arrow only this time it shone like the sun. It pierced the dark man and he disappeared so did Kronos. Soon I was in the sky the sun glowing bright, I saw a golden bow and a quiver full of arrows that kept shining. There was a celestial bronze sword with an engraving 'Guardian of Summer '. I felt something burn through my skin, on my arm a tattoo of the sun and a symbol of a phoenix appeared._

"_Congratulations, you have proven yourself my child." A voice said, it sounded like a man._

"_Dad?" I asked soon this message appeared in front of me._

_Two forces collide to bring darkness_

_Heroes, three new and three legends_

_Band together with Guardians of Childhood_

_To bring light to two worlds of wonder_

_One child wielding the powerful fire_

_Must light the Torch to extinguish the darkness_

_They will fall into darkness but find a way back to the light_

_I didn't understand what it meant but I had to tell the others. Soon I heard someone call my name over and over, it sounded like Clovis._

"_Clovis what the hell is going on?" I asked, I heard a sigh of relief._

"_Good you're okay, I need to get you out of here." I just nodded._

"_Okay, get me out!" I yelled. _

In a few seconds my eyes shot open and I fell. I sat up and looked to see everyone in the cabin. I turned to see the bow, quiver and sword from my dream. I looked at my arm and it still had the tattoo.

"Holy shit, okay who gave me while I was asleep?" Everyone looked confused, I saw North shocked and took my arm and looked at it closely. All the guardians except Jack looked astonished.

"She has the mark, she has the mark of her power." Everyone looked confused.

"Every Guardian has a mark of power, mine are these on my arms." He showed the tattoos on his arms. "Bunny has one of an Easter egg under his fur, Tooth has one of a Tooth on her cheek it is really small." We looked closely at her cheek and she did.

"But where's mine?" Jack asked, North took of his sweater too show his chest. All the girls blushed and looked away except me who was unfazed. North pointed to his back to show a snowflake.

"How come your not affected by this?" I looked at him with an emotionless face.

"I delivered a baby and had seen my step-brother but naked, I think I can handle seeing a guy shirtless. Especially you, you're like what over 300 years-old. Plus, I could do the same thing and every guy I've ever met was blushing like crazy when they see me in a bikini at the least." I explained, Jack was laughing.

"I bet you can't faze me and also give me back my sweater please." He said, he put on a sweater. I saw Tamea and Spencer having a little conversation.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked, they froze and turned to looked at me.

"Well, I think me and Spencer have marks too." Tamea answered, she lifted he skirt a little to show a tattoo of a trident, spencer had a tattoo of some gears on his shoulder.

"Wait did you guys get weapons too?" I asked they nodded.

"I got a silver trident and Spencer got this cool hammer made of Titanium." She said; I looked at their weapons; Spencer's Hammer said '_Guardian of Change' _and Tamea's Trident said _'Guardian of Emotion'._

"Well now that that's settled I'm going to swim." I said and left to get my bikini, Tamea followed me.

"I'll go with you." She said, after a while we were in our bikini's and on our way to the beach. I wore a silver and gold one while Tamea's was Ocean blue and sea-foam green like her hair. We entered the water and held our breaths for a few minutes, I came up to the surface first then Tamea did. When I came out I saw Jack and Spencer were watching us. When they saw us Spencer had a nose bleed. I went to the beach to check on him, I covered myself with a towel so he wouldn't have another nose-bleed. Me and Jack were side by side when we were hovering over Spencer.

"Spencer will be fine, but I don't know about you Jack. Are you blushing?" I had a smirk on my face. He turned away , his face was tomato red. I laughed at him.

"You may be over 300 but you still have the body, heart and mind of a fourteen year-old!" I fell over holding my stomach.

"Shut-up!" He yelled, it only made me laugh louder. I tried to stand up but instead he picked me up and threw me in the ocean. I came back up for air, only to see him laughing his butt off. I got angry and made my way to the laughing teen. I lit a flame and burned him. He screamed and ran to the water, he never realized that the fire wouldn't go out and that it was an illusion. When he came out he was soaking wet but the flame still stayed. He ran around screaming for the rest of the day. We all headed to the bonfire wearing our normal attire. Jack was still angry at me. We made it to the bonfire where they were already singing without me.

"Alright we have some guests so were going to singing a special song. All the Apollo kids knew what song I was talking about.

_Oh oh! Oh oh oh oh! Oh!  
Beauty in the mirror  
You see what I see_

_I can see all that you want from me  
I hear something strong, yeah!  
It sounds like my name  
But if I answer  
Are you talking to me?_

You say the sun's brighter  
The moonlights behind ya  
The world's a playground  
Pick a ride and you'll see

Sometimes you'll go up and  
Sometimes you'll go down then  
Sometimes you must fly  
So that you can be free

When you feel you took your last breath  
I promise you got more left  
There's a chance if you take it  
Don't be afraid to just dance

Look, look at me now! (Look at me now)  
I'm starting to be stronger  
There's no time to stop now, no!

Oh! I'm touching the clouds  
I'm flying higher and higher  
I'm not trying to come down

Can you look at me now?  
Can you look at me now?

Nothing's impossible  
The spark is in you  
Light up the whole world  
And just look, look, look at me now

Yesterday's gone now  
Today's a new day  
Tomorrow's my future  
And it starts here today  
The beauty inside  
Is coming alive  
I'm so happy it did oh!

When you feel you took your last breath  
I promise you got more left  
There's a chance if you take it  
Don't be afraid to just say

Look, look at me now! (Look at me now)  
I'm starting to be stronger  
There's no time to stop now, no!

Oh! I'm touching the clouds  
I'm flying higher and higher  
I'm not trying to come down

Can you look at me now?  
Can you look at me now?

Nothing's impossible  
The spark is in you  
Light up the whole world  
And just look, look, look at me now

When I look up at the stars  
Even though they maybe far away  
It's OK, I can reach them  
Won't ever change who I am  
I'll make the world understand me  
From beginning to end, to end!  
Oooohhhh!

Look, look at me now! (Look at me now)  
I'm starting to be stronger  
There's no time to stop now, no!

Oh! I'm touching the clouds (I'm touching the clouds)  
I'm flying higher and higher  
I'm not trying to come down

Can you look at me now?  
Can you look at me now?

Nothing's impossible  
The spark is in you  
Light up the whole world  
And just look, look, look at me now

We finished and everyone cheered, Jack looked amazed at my singing skills. The rest of the night we sang songs. Soon we all went to sleep. I had no idea that the prophecy would come true.

**THAT WAS LONG!**

**Hope you like it it's my first crossover!**

**Thank you too CottonCandy1234 for creating the book of guardians. It was awesome!**

**Please R&R AND Favorite and Follow!**

**Peace out!**


	2. DayinalifeofaCamper,Jack'sexpe rience

**I changed my mind that there will be two JackxOC moment, ONLY ONE! Since they're like what a one year difference once you look at it, he's 14, she's 13.**

**SO JUST TWO! I might add another or two in other chapters, but are not going to be a thing in the end. Only JimmyxMaddie 'cause they're dating.**

**I don't own Rise of the guardians and Percy Jackson and the Olympians! I don't own any songs in this either!**

Day in a life of a Camper, Jack's experience!

(Victoria P.O.V)

I woke up to my alarm, opening my eyes to the sunlight seeping through the open window. I heard snoring from Maddie, Austin and Kayla. Will was out of sight, probably at a meeting. I got out of bed to take a get ready for breakfast, I put on my green tank top and brown leather pants with my black knee-high boots. I grabbed my new bow and quiver full of arrows; I placed my celestial bronze sword in the new sheath in my belt, I put on a special charm necklace of the sun and moon. I looked at the clock, 7:30 a.m. It was almost time for cabin inspection, I quickly woke up the others.

"Guys wake up it's 7:30, you need to get ready before Will comes for Cabin inspection." I said; they got up still half- asleep. In a second, they realized what I said and rushed to the bathroom. They kept pushing and shoving into the bathroom, but the girls got in first leaving Austin to wait. I sighed out of embarrassment and left to practice archery before 8:00. I was at the archery range. I stood a few feet from the target; I took out a bow and positioned myself. I took one deep breath and release; I got a perfect shot right in the middle. I decided to try something more difficult. I started shooting from the left target and moved to the right. Shooting arrows every second getting it each in the middle. I was at the last target; I would've gotten a perfect shot unless some idiot froze my arrow. I turned to see Frost, Will and my teachers coming towards me. I picked up my arrow and melted the ice coating it.

"What the hell Frost, you ruined my perfect round." I said; I took all the arrows from each target and put it back in my quiver. He was laughing, I wanted to burn him but then I wouldn't get to participate in Pegasus riding.

"Calm down; we just need to ask you something?" Grover said; I saw that his horns had grown along with his curly black hair. I walked up to them, mostly staring at Frost for freezing my bow.

"What do you need?" I asked; Annabeth and Grover exchanged glances then looked at me.

"Well, since the other Guardians left this morning and left Jack. We need you to take him to all your classes with you including capture the flag. But you need to protect him during that and make sure he doesn't freeze anyone." Annabeth explained' so that meant that I had to babysit a fourteen year-old all day and maybe longer.

"So I have to babysit an idiot all day and maybe even longer?" They all nodded in response, I was about to burst into flames. I walked away heading back to my cabin.

"MATER STUPRI, FILIUS BITCHINGBASTARDUS! EXCREMENTUM ESSE MUTIS -CCC YEAR-OLD FAG!(Translation: MOTHER FUCKING, SON OF A BITCHING BASTARD! THAT DUMB-SHIT 300 YEAR-OLD FAG!)" I yelled at the top of my lungs, I saw everyone had frightened and confused look on their face. Jack started to follow me to the cabin. I walked in and slammed the door in his face.

*Time Skip*

We were sitting in Ancient greek class. Annabeth was standing up front introducing Jack.

"Class this is Jack Frost, Frost spirit and Guardian of Fun." She announced, gesturing to Jack. He gave a quick 'sup' and waved. I could see Namchau, Daniel and the Hermes liked already.

"Αυτό που ο Θεός είναι ο Τζακ περισσότερο;"(Translate: What god is Jack like most?) She asked in greek, Jack looked confused for a second. Daniel raised his hand.

"Hermes γιατί μπορώ να πω ότι είναι γερμένα προς τα πίσω, δροσερό και διασκεδαστικό, όπως όλα τα παιδιά Hermes!"(Translate: Hermes because I can tell he's laid back, cool and fun like all Hermes kids!) Daniel yelled in Greek proudly. Jack was still confused; Annabeth told them what they said. He had a smirk on his face.

"Finally, at least someone appreciates my awesomeness." He said pointing to the Hermes kids. They all gave a thumbs-up. The class continued with Jack sitting next to me, listening to Annabeth. Next we had went to polish our armor for capture the flag. I looked for Spencer and Jimmy so they could get Jack fitted for the event. I found Jimmy making-out with Maddie in the corner.

"Guys come on, you may be dating and stuff but this is ridiculous." They stopped once they heard my voice; Maddie groaned and had to leave.

"Jimmy, the douche needs some armor for capture the flag." He nodded in response; we followed him to his workshop where Spencer was working on some new gear.

"Spencer what are you working on?" He still had his attention on his invention; I took it away and put it on. He kept yelling for me to give it back and it's not finished yet.

"I just want to see- hey what does this button do?" I pressed the button and a lazer came out, it hit a suit of armor and blew it up. We all looked in shock; I was the first to recover.

"That was…. AWESOME! I AM SO KEEPING THIS!" I yelled in excitement, Spencer shrugged.

"Sure that's my third one, I can make more." He said; I did keep it. We went back to fitting Jack it didn't take long though. It was 11:00 so we headed to Pegasus riding. When we got there a Firey Red Pegasus was waiting for me, his name was Blazer. I rubbed his neck and he whined happily, I hopped on top of him.

"Wow where's my Pegasus? I'm not going to ride that!" He pointed to Blazer, I scoffed at him.

"It is a guy and his name is Blazer! Your ride is right there!" I pointed to the pure white Pegasus was waiting for him. He walked over to the horse and climbed on her back.

"Her name is Crystal, she likes you. Now it's time to fly!" I yelled snapping the reins; Blazer spread his wings and flew in the sky. Jack did the same and in seconds he was next to me. I laughed out loud filled with happiness and Joy. Jack was surprised by this, I saw him staring at me in the corner of my eye.

"Hey Jack you want to have a little race?" I suggested he caught interest and nodded.

"First one around the camp and to the big house wins. Ready, Set, Go!" I made Blazer go faster, we past all the other campers who were caught by surprise. They started yelling to all the campers on the ground that there was a race going on. Soon there was a crowd on the ground, and the students in the air made the boundaries for the race, we kept going I saw Jack coming in fast. I went faster until I was at light speed. Jack and I were at the final lap, he past me and started to laugh triumphantly. I got angry at this and my eyes started flaming. I called out Solem and he appeared I said 'ignis celeritate'(translate:fire speed) and he nodded. Soon I was on fire so was the Pegasus but he was in his element too. Soon I was so fast fire was trailing behind, I finally caught up to Jack and zoomed right passed him. I passed the finished line and burned out. I got off of Blazer and pumped my fists in the air.

"I win! HA IN YOU FACE FROST!" I yelled triumphantly, he finally made it to the end and jumped off Crystal.

"No fair, you use your power!" He whined; I smirk and turned to face him.

"There were no rules except no short-cuts. So I win fair in square! Not so high and mighty now are you!" I rubbed it in his face; soon we had to head to Greek mythology with Grover. When we got there I was still cheery and happy about the race.

"Grover, I owned Jack in the race!" I cheered while Jack was just pouting. I saw Grover smile.

"I know I was there, who knew you were that fast, damn girl!" He replied; we pumped fists and I went to sit down in my seat. Jack did the same, for the rest of the class we just learned about the Torch of Legend. It's said to destroy any kind of evil, but they had to use a special kind of fire to light it. The light has never been found after the last time they used it. That soon reminded me of the prophecy from my dream, I forgot to tell everyone. I'll tell them at dinner.

*Time Skip*

After a crazy time volley-ball, Jack hit me in the face with a volley-ball. Jack also blew up one of the fireworks for a prank with the Hermes kids. It was free-time, everyone headed to the beach. I headed to the woods with my weapons, I felt like someone was following me but I shook it off. I walked through the woods humming a song I love to sing, so I thought hey why not.

(I don't own)

_She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be_

_And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe_

_You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da-da da-da!_

_She was scared of it all  
Watching from far away  
And she was given a role  
Never knew just when to play_

_And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own_

A tear fell down my cheek but I kept going.

_Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find hope!_

_You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide_

Tears started to pour down my face, it sounded like it was raining when my tears fell.

_She was scared, unprepared  
And lost in the dark, falling apart  
I can survive with you by my side_

_We're gonna be alright  
(We're gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when two worlds collide_

It felt like I was on fire, even my tears burned. But the pain felt good, I kept singing.

_You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da-da da-da!_

_You had your dreams, I had mine  
(You had your dreams, I had mine)  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide_

I heard a twig snapped and pulled out my sword. I charged at the source of the sound.

"WOAH! Calm down, it's me Jack!" I stopped right in my tracks, the tip of sword to his pale icy skin. My eyes widened in shock, did he see and hear me just then. I pulled the sword back and felt limp. I fell to knees, tears still streamed down my face. Jack knelt down and had a worried look on his face. I took out my charm necklace from under my shirt and held it in my hands. He looked curious as to what I was holding. I opened up my hand to reveal my charm necklace.

"What happened to you?" He asked, that meant he did see me and hear me. I was going to tell him but my voice didn't come out. It took me a while to get my voice out.

"When I was born my dad left me in a basket on my mother's door step, all I had was this necklace. I heard this song when I was 5, the voice was in my head. Soon that became my favorite song. Whenever I sing it lets out all my pain out at once. But, you need to keep this between you and me only. You can't tell anyone got it?" I explained; he nodded in response and I smiled sadly. I wiped away the tears and tried to stand but I fell again, Jack caught me this time. He held me in an embrace tightly; I froze for a moment but returned the embrace. I know what you're thinking 'Oh god they kissed!' but we didn't. He gave me a brotherly hug, I never had one before. My step-brother hated me, I don't know why. It felt like ice and fire colliding, just like my song.

"Thanks Jack, You're nicer than I thought." I whispered in his ear. He chuckled lightly then let go. I wiped away a falling tear and smiled. He stretched out a hand for me to take and I did. We walked back to camp for dinner, all the guardians were there including my friends, teachers and Chiron. We both sat down at the table, Chiron looked curious.

"Where were you two? Why didn't you go swimming with the others?" He asked, Jack tried to stay calm but I already have a story.

"One, I didn't want to go and Grover said to keep an eye on him, so I brought him hunting for bait. We saw another Chimera and it tried to eat Jack. I saved him but couldn't kill it before it got away. After Jack was still spooked so I brought him back." I said, he soon got angry and kept yelling that didn't happen. Everyone laughed and so did I.

"Wait how did you get him to agree?" Tamea asked.

"He didn't, I blind folded him and brought him into the woods for his 'surprise' that I was going to give him. After I tied him up but he still didn't notice." I said, Jack was still angry and kept wailing. I almost forgot to tell them the prophecy from my dream.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you something, remember when I had that nightmare at the cabin yesterday?" Everyone nodded in response I continued, "Well in that nightmare I was in the forest being chased by monsters and then I was at mount Olympus and I saw two things that shocked me one, Kronos and two, a man wearing all black and he had black hair, grey skin and gold eyes. He reminded me of the king of nightmares from stories I use to tell. After, I shot him with one of my arrows and it was glowing bright, they disappeared. I was in the sky surrounded by clouds and the sun I thought I heard my dad's voice. I found my new weapons in front of me glowing and then I felt a burning pain when the mark was being engraved in my arm. But, the important part was the prophecy." Everyone looked shocked at what I said so I continued.

_Two forces collide to bring darkness_

_Heroes, three new and three legends_

_Band together with Guardians of Childhood_

_To bring light to two worlds of wonder_

_One child wielding the powerful fire_

_Must light the Torch to extinguish the darkness_

_They will fall into darkness but find a way back to the light_

"That was the prophecy, I already have part of it figured out. The two forces are Kronos and the Nightmare king, The new heroes are me, Spencer and Tamea and the legends are the ones who save Olympus first. Grover, Annabeth and Tamea's brother Percy." I explained.

"Did someone say my name?" Someone said, we all turned to see Percy and Tyson walking towards us. Everyone said hi to them, I saw Tamea happy to see her brothers for the first time. She stood up and walked over to him.

"So you must be our little sister, nice to finally meet you." He said ruffling her hair like a dog, Tamea got angry and started yelling at him. Tyson tried to calm her down but failed miserably. I tried to get everyone's attention but failed. I took a deep breath and yelled.

"CAN I GET ON WITH MY EXPLANATION PLEASE!" Everyone turned their attention to me.

"Anyways, the Guardians are the Guardians of childhood, but this is the part I kind of get _Must light the Torch to extinguish the darkness _means the Torch ofLegend you were talking about in class Grover. _One child wielding the powerful fire _and _They will fall into darkness but find a way back to the light _is what I don't get, I thought the fire was a thing not a person and the person falls into darkness but finds light again. I don't know who the light is." I explained, they all exchanged glances and then looked at me.

"What you think I'm the fire? No I'm not." They all had a sad face, Jack came up and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Victoria, what do you remember from the fight with Chris?" He asked, I looked a little confused.

"I remember me asking him for the wrench back and you tried to stop me, but he insulted me and something in my head said 'Darkness within the flame' and I blacked out. The same thing happened before I was claimed." They all had a shocked look on their face.

"Okay, we'll talk about this later right now we have to start capture the flag with the Hunters of Artemis!" Grover exclaimed, everyone was stunned at what he said. They did what they were told and put on their armor. The guardians except for Jack went back to the big house, I got my breastplate on along with my leather gloves specialized for archers. I put my helmet on and grabbed my sword, bow and quiver. I walked out of the cabin to see Jack in his armor on and a sword in his sheath, he didn't wear his old clothes. He had a t-shirt and Jeans, the one thing that surprised me is that he wore shoes.

*Time Skip*

We were in the woods each team on opposite sides. Hunters of Artemis v.s Us. Even our teachers joined in.

"You ever play capture the flag?" I asked Jack, he nodded.

"Well you're allowed to slice the person with the sword. Also, kicking, punching, anything but no flying or powers only if you're healing someone or it's an emergency. Just don't kill them." I explained, he nodded. I smirked as I heard the horn to start. I yelled a battle cry and charged, so did everyone else. I ran straight for the leader and started fighting her; I dodged most of attacks and vice versa. I got a clean shot at her side and elbowed her. She fell to the ground, I pushed on one of her veins and she fainted. A bunch of Hunters surrounded me; I did a spin kick in one swift movement. Soon they were all coming at me so I put my dancing skills to the test. I moved gracefully, dodging the swings of their swords. I kicked one in the jaw and flipped two. There were more members that joined over the years. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack on the ground. I finished off the rest and ran to him. He was sliced in the leg and side, I tried using my powers but they didn't work so I to do the worst thing possible. An energy transfer, I took a deep breath and pressed my lips against his ice cold lips. It only lasted a few seconds until I felt something push me. It was Jack; he was wide awake and shocked.

"Victoria, are you insane?" I rolled my eyes and put his shoulder over my arm.

"I'll explain later right now I need to get you to the little infirmary." I balanced him while headed to the small infirmary far from the battle. I left him there and went back for the flag. I dashed through the chaos and straight for where the flag was. When I got there I saw three hunters guarding it. I snuck up behind one and pushed on their veins and they fainted. The other two noticed and started attacking, they were very skilled and I couldn't take them head on. The third woke up and helped out her sisters. They pinned me down and cut my arm. I screamed in pain; when they were about to slice my leg. Something knocked them over. Those two people were Tamea and Spencer. They got up and gave me a thumbs-up. The three hunters got up, they were ready to fight and so were we. We each took one hunter on. Soon all the hunters and solders crowded to see, I used my dance skills as an advantage and dodged every attack. I punched her and then tripped her, I pinned her down. I saw Tamea using her trident to block the attacks, she slipped and fell on her back. The hunter jumped her but Tamea lifted her legs and flipped the hunter. Spencer used his gauntlet that he built and blasted the girl with a stun lazer. She fell to the ground paralyzed. All three hunters were down. Me, Spencer and Tamea walked to the flag and picked it up together; Holding it in the air triumphantly. Our team cheered happily closing in and carrying us back to the camp grounds.

*Time skip*

We all gathered around the camp fire singing songs. I sat next to Jack who was still a little embarrassed about the kiss. I whispered in his ear the reason why I did it and he finally understood. He smirked and looked at me.

"It's either that or I'm too irresistible." He said moving closer to me. I got angry and punched him in his side. He winced at the pain and started whining, I laughed at his little pouty face. But our happy movement was interrupted by the flames going mad. Soon an image of Kronos appeared along with the nightmare king.

"We seek the flame, give her to us!" Nightmare king said North stood up and stood in front of me and pulled out his swords.

"Pitch stay away from Victoria! She may be the flame but she does not belong to you!" He yelled, did he say that I was the flame?

"I'm not the flame, for the last time!" I protested, soon they both laughed.

"Of course you are why do you think you always burst into flames when you're angry or sad; also what you call Flaming up and Burning out." Kronos replied, I was confused at what he said but then quickly realized he was right. I was the lost flame.

"If you do not give us to her, she will never see her precious friends again." Pitch said, I scoffed and pushed North aside.

"My friends are right here, you don't have them with you." I pointed to them. Soon a trail of fire surrounded them.

"Guys, NO!" I cried out, but I saw two spheres around Tamea and Spencer. The others disappeared. I fell to my knees and started to cry, soon I was on fire again. He was right and now he has my friends. I stood up and burned out heading to my cabin.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked, I kept walking, he caught up to me and touch my shoulder but winced in pain.

"I'm going after them and lighting that torch." I said, I grabbed my stuff and headed for the entrance. Jack stopped me, I lifted him by the sweater and threw him.

"You can't go it's to-"

"You can't stop me!" I interrupted and left walking through the woods, after a while I heard a snap. I took out my sword and charged, I found Jack, The Guardians, Tamea, Spencer, Percy, Annabeth and Grover.

"We're coming with you, you can't do it alone." Jack said, I thought about it.

"Fine!" I started walking but then Jack stopped me.

"No, we're flying." He pointed to the sleigh in the air, I sighed and called Solem. He appeared and I said 'Cresco' and he grew. I jumped on his back and lifted in the air. The others took the sleigh; we were of heading into destiny.

"So where do we go first?" I asked, Grover took out his book.

"First we need to find the gauntlet of Termina the ancient Scythian Dracanae. She lives in Tokyo, Japan. More specifically a temple hidden in the woods." I sighed, we had to face a dragon woman great.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"It's a giant dragon woman who can kill you and eat you insides." I said, he shuddered at my response.

"Victoria, don't emphasize it." I laughed and sighed.

"Whatever as long as I get brand-new manga I'll be fine." I said, we continued east to Tokyo. My whole life changed and I hope that's a good thing. I have a feeling this journey is going to be a challenge.

**Ha, I tricked you! But that's the only time they will be kissing…. Maybe. Not sure just wait and see!**

**I thought that since Lady Palutena and Pit are both are part of the greek myths department, I might put them in the story too.**

**By the way, the reason Victoria keeps talking in latin to Solem is because he only understands Latin.**

**BYE BYE! **


	3. Auther Note Read it!

**Author Note:**

**Sorry for not updating but I went to New York the week and my aunt wouldn't let me use the computer, the 3****rd**** chapter was in the usb and I forgot it in NY so it will take a little longer than expected.**

**Guardian of Creation is updated and still working on chap 4 of Shugo chara Golden Tales.**

**I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE!**

**-PunkPistolJewel**


	4. Manga Craze, Old Temples and Yokai!

**There will be two characters from one of my favorite anime's: Nurarihyon No Mago.**

**The characters are Tsurara and Rikou.**

**I don't own ROTG or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Manga Craze, Old Temples and Yokai?!

(Jack P.O.V )

We soon arrived in Tokyo in the middle of the day. We landed in and ally and stopped there.

"We need to make you guys human or people will think we're crazy for talking to air." Victoria explained, North took out the book of guardians and an easy spell to make us human. In seconds I looked like a human again, my light brown hair and eyes. I was still wearing my blue hoodie but with brown denim jeans, and I was wearing some black and white sneakers.

"Oh My God!" I heard Tooth scream, she had dark brown hair in a neat bun. Her skin was a little pale and she still had her purple eyes. She wore a short green, blue, pink and yellow kimono with white tights and black flats. North looked like he was in his 20's and he didn't have his swords, jacket and hat. He had black hair and no beard. Bunny still looked tall but had a green T-shirt and baggy brown pants, and he wore sneakers like mine. His hair was dark brown, his skin was lightly tanned and he had tribal tattoos on his arm. Sandy was a short blondie with amber eyes, his skin was pale too. He wore a yellow T-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"What the heck happened to them?" Percy asked with a confused look.

"I cast spell on us so that we are human for 12 hours." North explained; I turned to Victoria who had a smile on her face.

"Wait what about you, Tamea, Grover and Percy still has his sword?" I asked; Grover had these fake legs on so it looked like he was a cripple and a hat on to cover his horns. Tamea turned her Trident into a clip and placed in her hair, Victoria had put in brown eye contacts. She made her weapon into a charm bracelet. Percy turned his sword into a pen.

"Problem solved, now I need to go shopping for new clothes okay?" She walked into the street to a clothing store, we followed. She grabbed an outfit that kind of looked like a uniform. It had a white blouse under with a blue checker tie; the skirt was checker blue too. It had a black jacket as well, along with white tights, Black knee-high boots and a blue spade clip. Victoria put it on; then she grabbed a black, yellow, purple and white long-sleeve kimono. It had a ninja star on it and a choker and anklet to match. Soon everyone bought a kimono; Tamea bought a light blue and green one, Annabeth bought a dark purple and lilac one. Tooth bought a multi-colored one, Spencer bought a red and grey one. North bought a red, green and white one; Bunny bought a blue, green and black one. Lasly, I bought a royal blue, white and black one. We went to pay for our things and left, we were heading for the forest before dark but were soon stopped by Victoria shrieking.

"OH MY GOD! SHUGO CHARA!" She ran off into a book store, I ran off to look for her but was lost in the crowd of people. Soon I saw her with 5 books in hand.

"Victoria what are you doing?" I asked; she looked at me with a cheery smile.

"They have every single volume of Shugo Chara Encore here! There's a book signing by Peach-Pit too!" She screamed, she ran to the cashier to pay for her things and rammed through the line of people to get her books signed. We headed back to the group.

"We're back! Victoria had a fan girl moment." I said; she shot me a death glare that sent shivers down my spine. We headed to the forest; we traveled through the woods for an hour and haven't found anything. Soon I saw snow on the ground; I ran over and saw someone in the distance. I walked closer to see a girl around 18. She had light blue hair with a midnight blue trim; her skin was as white as snow. She wore a white kimono with a scarf.

"Jack where did you go, you idiot!" I heard Victoria in the distance; the girl looked up to see me. Her eyes were a bright yellow; a smile appeared on her face. She walked up to me and waved her hand over me. I returned to my normal-self but turned back into a human. She looked over my shoulder; I turned to see everyone staring in awe. Victoria walked over to me and the girl; she studied her and then shrugged.

"She's a yuki-onna, usually they are very protective of the men they capture but I guess she isn't one of them." Victoria explained, I quickly remembered what she said when we first met.

"Wait but you said I was one too, but I'm a guy!" I yelled, she had an emotionless face.

"Yeah I know but after I realized you were a guy, I just thought you were some lost albino kid." She said in a monotone, we turned to the yuki-onna.

"So what's your name?" Victoria asked; the girl soon had a confused look on her face. She must only speak Japanese.

"Kon'nichiwa, watashi wa Bikutoriadesu. Anata no namae wa nanidesu ka?" Victoria said; did she speak Japanese?

"Ā, anata wa amerikahito de, watashinonamaeha Tsuraradesu. Watashi wa korera no mori no naka no watashi no otto to tera ni sunde imasu." The girl replied with a cheery smile.

"Her name is Tsurara and she lives in a temple with her husband in the woods." Victoria translated for us we nodded. Victoria walked up to me and tapped my Adams apple. She did the same to everyone else except Tooth who already knew Japanese.

"Now you can all speak Japanese." She said, we shared confused looks but tried anyways.( Italic means they're speaking Japanese)

"_Wow this is pretty cool. Anyways is it okay if we stay at your temple for the night?" _I asked, Tsurara nodded in response and started walking. We followed her to a huge temple, I felt like someone was watching us. We walked into a room to see a man in a dark blue kimono; he had light brown hair on top and dark brown at the bottom. He had brown eyes like mine and wore glasses.

"_Rikou we have guests, they are traveling from America. They are possibly Yokai like us." _She said, gesturing to us. Rikou got up and walked towards us, somehow Rikou changed us all back to our normal forms. Victoria took out her contacts and Grover took off his fake legs and hat. Rikou smiled and shook his head.

"_They're not Yokai, they're mystical spirits but the children are demi-gods." _He gestured to Victoria, Spencer, Tamea, Percy, Annabeth and Grover.

"_My name is North and this is Tooth, Bunny and Jack." _North said gesturing to all of us. He shook Rikou's hand.

"_So since we know who you are let's introduce everyone else. Everyone come in please!" _He yelled, soon a bunch of demons came in some looked more human than others.

"_These are all the Yokai from the Nura clan. They live in this temple as well." _He said, I was astonished. He turned us back to human form and smiled.

"_Soon we will be going to a festival so you all should come with us."_ He said, we all nodded in response.

"_Kejoro, can you bring them to their rooms." _Rikou said; a woman with long brown hair wearing a white kimono with a red trim stepped out of the group. She opened the door and gestured us to follow, we walked down the hall to the first room.

"_You two will be staying in this room._" She pointed to Grover and Bunny; they walked in and closed the door. The next room was for Percy and Annabeth, the next for North and Tooth. The next was for Spencer and Tamea, Sandy got his own room so that left me and Victoria in the same room.

"_Hope you two like your room, we'll come to get you soon._" She said then closed the door. Victoria went to change into her kimono in the bathroom while I changed in the room. She came out wearing her long-sleeve kimono and accessories. (see description in profile) Luckily I was already dressed; we heard a knock on the paper door. We opened it to see the woman from earlier, she led us to the main room. Where everyone was dressed and ready to go, all the girls had purses with them that match their kimonos. Tsurara walked in with some guy with black and white hair and red eyes. He wore the same clothes as Rikou.

"_Who is that?_" Victoria asked confused.

"_Remember when I said we were all Yokai, well Rikou is ¼_ _Yokai. When night comes he becomes full Yokai." _She explained, we all stared at the demon who was supposed to be Rikou Nura.

"_Amazing, so this is his Yokai form. Is it okay for him to go outside like this?" _Victoria asked; they both nodded.

"_Besides who's going care, they'll be having too much fun to care." _Rikou said, his voice was darker and scarier. We headed down a small trail into town, people crowded the streets. Children were laughing and chasing each other, I heard music coming from a distance.

"_Are they having a concert?" _I asked; Rikou nodded his head and lead us to the show. They weren't performing anything traditional; it was all rock and pop. There were different people volunteering to perform.

"_Alright who would like to come up next, and show off your talent?!" _The announcer yelled through his mike. No one volunteered so I pushed Victoria forward, the spotlight hit her.

(Victoria P.O.V)

"_Alright we have a volunteer, what song would you like to sing?"_ They asked; I decided to kill Jack later.

"_How about Rakuen Project."_ I suggested; he nodded. The track played and I was in the middle of the stage with all eyes on me.( I don't own.)

Shinjite ne watashi wo  
Ima kimi ni ageru yo paradise  
Tobikonde ai no sono he  
Saikou no yume wo issho ni mimasho

Tomaranai shoudou aijou  
Do you know honki de iku yo  
Sokkou go on juuyou just project  
Houhou junjo hontou to demo  
Ii no honnou de torabutte

Nee kimi no only one  
Janakutatte it's all right  
Minna de happi ni narou yo uketomete kureru  
Kono koi wa ginga de saikyou no scandal

Matteru dake no ohimesama ja irarenai  
Dakara daitan ni honpou ni do it now  
Miteite ne mirai he no door akeru yo

Tatta hitori no tagetto sore wa sou kimi desu  
Soba de eien ni sou yatte waratteite

Shinjite ne watashi wo  
Ima kimi ni ageru yo paradise  
Tobikonde ai no sono he  
Saikou no yume wo issho ni mimasho

Sono kimi no hannou chotto bimyou  
Fuu shokku kamo  
Gyakkyou but zokkou just project  
Shikou kairo shoto doni  
Kasuru yo seiippai aragatte

Nee tada no tomodachi  
Jakurushii yo itsu datte  
Pittari kuttsuite itai no mune ni komiageru  
Kitai fuan kanbide setsunai spiral

Donna toki demo kimi no subete mamoritai  
Dakara naitatte zenryoku de get up now  
Daisukitte nan mankai mo tsutaerukara

Massugu todoke saisho de  
Saigo no koishitemasu  
Koko de unmei no kyou wa ga hajimaru no

Kanjite ne watashi to  
Me no mae ni hirogaru paradise  
Yuuki dashite ippomae he  
Saishuu jaji made akiramenai yo

Sonnafuuni yasashiku suru nante zuru iyo...  
Kono kimochi kawaranai zettai ni tatoe

Tomawaride mo  
Itsunohika kimi no tokubetsuna  
Sonzai ni douka naremasu you ni

Nee kimi no only one  
Janakutatte it's all right  
Minna de happi ni narou yo uketomete kureru  
Kono koi wa ginga de saikyou no scandal

Matteru dake no ohimesama ja irarenai  
Dakara daitan ni honpou ni do it now  
Mite ite ne mirai he no door akeru yo

Tatta ichiri no tagetto sore wa sou kimi desu  
Soba de eien ni sou yatte waratteite

Shinjite ne watashi wo  
Ima kimi ni ageru yo paradise  
Tobikonde ai no sono he  
Saikou no yume wo issho ni mimasho

Everyone cheered for me, I got off stage and handed the mic to Jack and tapped on his Adams apple.

"Request the song Fast Forward, Rikou will help you." I whispered in his ear, I turned to Rikou, tapped on his Adams apple and told him what to do. He nodded and went on stage, the track started and the show would be good.

( Jack: Italic, Rikou: Normal, Both: Bold I don't own.)

_Nanimo kowaku nante nai sa  
te ni shita mono wo ushinau kurai  
Arasoi wo matsu koto wo kurikaeshite  
kasumete_

Nanimo kamo wo hoshigatte ita  
mayoeru mono no chikai  
Mada minu sekai o tsukuridasu koto wo  
kuchihatete iku  
_Kanashii yume wo saegiru mono wa  
mizukara no yami datte  
If it makes your time stand still,  
You'll know what it means  
Why would you want to?  
_  
**Makes me feel doko kara ka  
nagareru keshiki kawaranaku natte  
Oto mo naku tokihanatsu AWAY  
osoretachikiri itsu kara ka  
Takanaru kodou tomaranaku natte  
yasashiku mo keshisatte AWAY  
**  
_**Wakariaeru koto**_**  
nozonderu no?  
Mata motometeru naze ubau no  
**_Donna ashita datte kawaru hazu_  
ima wo ikinuku koto de  
mawaru haguruma wo omoikiri  
_hirogaru yami wo uchikesu mono wa  
mizukara no yume datte  
If it makes your time stand still,  
You'll know that it's time  
And I don't want to  
_  
Makes me feel doko kara ka  
nagareru keshiki kawaranaku natte  
Oto mo naku tokihanatsu AWAY**  
**_(I'm flying away)_**  
**osoretachikiri itsu kara ka  
Takanaru kodou tomaranaku natte  
yasashiku mo keshisatte

_(I don't know where I'll go,  
but I'll make it worth my time)_

**Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa**

_Makes me feel doko kara ka  
nagareru keshiki kawaranaku natte  
Oto mo naku tokihanatsu AWAY_  
(I'm flying away)  
osoretachikiri itsu kara ka  
Takanaru kodou tomaranaku natte  
yasashiku mo keshisatte

_(I don't know where I'll go,  
but I'll make it worth my time)_

Everyone cheered once again, they both got of stage. We went through the rest of the festival and soon had to go back to the temple. On our way we lost Tsurara and Rikou, we saw a temple and went inside hoping it was theirs. We heard someone talking and followed the noise. When we opened the door we saw Termina wearing the gauntlet chanting some spell, I quickly turned one of the charms on my bracelet in my bow and quiver. I shot one arrow at her in the back; she turned around to look directly at us. A murderous look appeared on her face; she pulled out her sword and attacked. The guardians were still human so they hid; the rest of us pulled out our weapons and fought back.

"North how much time before you turn back to normal?" I asked; he thought for a second.

"About 10 minutes, but we can still fight." He said; they looked around the room for weapons. I spotted some swords, I quickly ran over to them. I grabbed two and tossed them to North; I found a staff and tossed it to Jack. Bunny found some nunchuks and used those. Tooth couldn't fight because she was to petite.

"Its fine, I'm going to hide." She said and ran out the room. The rest of us started fighting; I had an idea that might work. I whispered to Jack the plan and he nodded. We continued to fight until at least 20 minutes was up, Termina tried to ram us but instead crashed through the wall ending up outside. We followed and continued, soon enough they were all back to normal. I turned to Jack and signaled him to start. He flew off without Termina noticing, I started to distract her.

"Termina I'm your opponent not them, I want to see if you as strong as they say!" She soon had a smug look on her face, I ran off further into the woods right to the open field. She tried to slice me with her sword but kept missing. I had no other exits and was soon cornered; Jack was right behind her ready to fire. Termina raised her sword for one more shot.

"NOW JACK!" I yelled; he shot her arm coating it with ice. Jack raised me in the air and dropped me, I slice her arm clean off. She yelled in pain before she fell to the ground, I landed on my feet without any harm. Her arm fell in the snow nearby, we both raced towards it. I unfroze it and took the gauntlet; soon the others found us and noticed the body. They stared in shock, we both snickered at this.

"That is what ice and fire can do!" I said, we high fived.

"Congratulations! We knew you could do it!" We heard a female voice behind us. We all turned to see Rikou and Tsurara, we all looked at them with 'What the fuck?' faces.

"Allow us to explain on our way back." Rikou said gesturing us to follow.

"Our family was chosen to guard the gauntlet so that when the flame came looking for it we could give it to her. The legend says the fire has eyes that are as the sun and is a very skilled person at anything. We needed to test you to see if you were brave enough and smart enough to be the fire." Rikou explained, I looked at him with a confused look.

"So if I was just an ordinary human or demi-god you would still do it?" I asked, he nodded in response.

"Since you passed you keep the gauntlet and we give you the next location. But for now you rest over night." He said; we soon arrived at the temple, entering our room I changed into my tank and shorts. Jack walked in eating a rice ball, I smiled at him.

"You want some?" He asked me, I shook my head 'no'.

"It's fine I already know that Tsurara's cooking is always cold. But perfect for you since you're a frost spirit." I replied, I went to bed dozing off. I wonder where we'll go next.

**Sorry for the wait luckily my mom made a copy of everything in my USB, THX MOM!**

**KK R&R!**


	5. Sorry!

**Author Note:**

**Sorry for not updating but I had a lot of school work and I lost USB again, don't worry. I found it and I'll update within the week! 'Guardians of Camp half-blood' will be updated within the next two weeks! SSOOOORRRYYY!**

**-Awesome Author, Lock of Dreams**


End file.
